A Prince From History
by N.V.9
Summary: Sasuke is forced to do a semester finale with his two friends on a royal from history that disappeared. Deciding to visit the museum seemed like such a good idea, but little did they know, their royal was locked in stone. So would Iruka-sensei believe that Prince Naruto isn't lost at all but right there with them? Or that Sasuke is falling in love with him?
1. Chapter 1

**1**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"-the life of a prince is hard, as you must all assume. Prince Naruto's was just as hard. In the year 800 B.C., he ruled the kingdom as his father layed dying. So Prince Naruto, at the age of eleven, was a king without the title. His Uncle ruled beside him, in order to aid him, but his Uncle had darker motives. Before Prince Naruto's fifteenth birthday, the day he would have been crowned King, he disappeared without a trace. No one knew of his wereabouts, but all suspected, the Uncle and his mother. For it is said the Queen didn't wish to lose her place and had even tried to seduce her son into marriage-"

"That's disgusting." Sakura balked at the idea, many of the students opening agreeing with her.

"Yes," Iruka sensei nodded, "but back then marriage between family members was common. In fact, it was highly praised, as all royalty wished to keep the crown within their blood. Now as I was saying, when his mother failed to gain the marriage she wanted, she had turned to the Uncle, the King's younger brother. It is said they formed a plan to be rid of the Prince and when the Uncle became King, he would marry the current Queen."

"So what happened?" Ino asked, intrigued by the story. "What did they do?"

"Well, no one is sure. Now as I mentioned earlier, the Namikazes were said to not only have royal blood, but that of a god's as well. So there are two versions. Some people, today, say the Uncle and the Queen killed the Prince for the title he would have carried, and hid his body. Some say that the Sun God, Naruto's great grandfather a few times over, called him into the heavens to fight the War of the Gods. Being the fine warrior he was, better then he mere mortal, as they all believed, many agreed that this was what happened."

"Why?" Kiba demanded.

"Because after the Prince's disappearance, the two married and everything went down hill afterwards. The Queen couldn't carry a child and the Uncle was failing as a king. The lands began to die and the animals fell to one mysterious illness after another. Needless to say, the Uncle was murdered on his throne by an unknown, and the Queen died in her bed years later." Iruka finished. "Okay, so I've told you stories about six people of royalty. I gave you the basic facts about them, told you some of their history. Each king, queen, prince, or princess all have something in common. Each disappeared mysteriously and were never seen or heard from again. Your assignment for the next two weeks, starting Monday, is to come up with a probable cause for their disappearance. I want facts to support your theory. Two weeks from Monday, you'll each give your oral report to the class and hand me in a written report. On this sheet of paper I'm going to give to you, is everything I want to hear. You are to basically follow their last few steps of life. Find as much information as you can, and suspects that you think may be the cause of their 'deaths' or 'disappearance'."

"Sensei," Deidara called out, "If people that do this for a living can't come up with a cause, how can we?"

"Deidara, I'm not asking for the truth. I want your opinions on what you believed happened. Each theory is another possiblity and with each one that comes to light, historians are narrowing down the truth. Now the team, and yes you will be in teams of three of my choosing, that comes up with the best theory will have their paper summited into the archives for a chance to win a weekened get-a-way, and a five thousand dollar check. Not only that, but your paper will be placed within the Book of Theories, and read as a possibility throughout every highschool world wide."

"So we'll be like famous?" Suigetsu asked.

"In a way, yes." Iruka chuckled. "Just remember we are going against other schools in our country for the same prizes, so make your theory count."

"What if the idea we come up with is already thought of by someone else?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Then build off of their theory. If you can't come up with a solution of your own, and feel that someone elses idea warrents a second look then do so. Just remember, no idea is a stupid one, no matter what anyone thinks. If you can convince us that aliens took them, then by all means. Now lets get you into groups. Between yourselves, you can decide how you wish to work on this, for this isn't a class assignment but an assignment on your own time. Durning the next two weeks, you will not be getting any other homework from me, since I want all of you to concentrate on these papers." Iruka said as he motioned for everyone to stand by the wall. "In group one," he said as he placed a yellow paper down, "Kiba, Hinata, and Shino, you three will be doing your report on Princess Shion. In group two," he said moving to the next table and placing a blue sheet of paper down, "Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji, you three get King Kisame. In group three," he said moving to the next row of tables and placing down a pink sheet, "Is Gaara, Sakura, and Sai, you three get the young Queen Moegi. In group four," he moved to the next table with a green sheet, "Neji, Tenten, and Lee, you three get Princess Koyuki."

"Joy," Neji muttered as Tenten giggled and Lee ran to the table to pick up the sheet.

"Neji." Iruka warned gaining a sigh in return. "In group five, Suigetsu, Jugo, and Karin, don't start Suigetsu."

"I wasn't going to say anything," Suigetsu grumbled as he moved toward the table.

"Of course not. You three get King Sora." Iruka said handing Jugo a white sheet. "And finally in group six, Sasuke, Deidara, and Haku, you three get Prince Naruto." he finished handing Haku the orange sheet of paper. "Alright, you have the rest of the period free. Please keep the noise down and Choji put away the chips. If you have any questions about the assignment, I'll be at my desk. Remember that the museum is open seven days a week, from eight in the morning to eight at night. That'll be a good place to start gathering information. The old library on the corner of Leaf Avenue and Green Street, would also be another good choice. They are open from nine in the morning to four in the afternoon, Monday thru Friday. Just remember to write down your sources and please no copy writing. Anyone that does so will get an automatic F for their group and the semester. You'll also have detention and afterschool for the rest of the year. Am I understood?"

"Yes sensei." all of them replied as one. With a nod, Iruka moved to his desk and began grading yesterday's assignment.

"You know," Deidara started taking the sheet from Haku and looking at the painted picture of what Sasuke knew to be Prince Naruto. "he's not that bad looking."

"You mean he's sexy." Haku countered as he took the sheet back. "I wish this was printed in color and not in just black ink."

"Still looks hot regardless." Sasuke answered taking the paper as he looked into Prince Naruto's painted eyes. Both of his friends were right, Prince Naruto was a looker. The painting, from the waist up, showing a body of a man that had trained for battle, even at fifteen, Prince Naruto was mouth watering. His face was also that of a warrior, chiesled and strong. Even in the painting his eyes seemed to bore into you, demanding your attention. It was like the painter painted a fantasy, because no person in life could have ever been that good looking, especially back then. "Wish a guy like that existed today."

"You and me both." Haku sighed as he looked at the paper in Sasuke's hands. "What does it say?"

"Basically the story Iruka sensei told us and a few other facts. His name, his parents, his birth year, but no date on when he was born. And other little things like that." Sasuke answered. "I have free time today, you two want to hit up the museum?"

"You want to start _today_?" Deidara gaped at him as if he had two heads. "Like, _after school_?"

"Yes," Sasuke nodded. "I don't want to fail and I rather have as much information as I can find on him. Today we can just get an idea on what were going to do. We can start getting what we need together on Monday, get some pictures and what not, and the week after we can start putting theories together."

"But-"

"I'm with Sasuke on this." Haku cut Deidara off. "The more stuff we have, the better we're off."

"Do we all need to go?" Deidara whined. "I have a date with Itachi today!"

"You have a date with his dick everyday. I'm sure you can miss one." Sasuke smirked. Deidara had been dating his brother for three months now and for every single day of those three months, they had been going at it like animals. In the beginning it was nasty knowing one of his best friends was getting it on with his brother, but after being woken up in the middle of the night ten times in a row, Sasuke soon lost all digust as annoyance quickly took it's place.

"But _today's_ special."

"You said that yesterday when I wanted to go to the mall." Haku grinned, putting the orange sheet in his folder. "And the day before that when Sasuke and I wanted to head to the lake."

"Those were all anniverseries for things." Deidara defended himself, flushing slightly as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah, sure. Anyway, we're going to the museum today." Sasuke announced, rising when the bell rang, behind him he heard Iruka sensei call out, 'Have a nice and safe weekened'.  
"I'm telling Itachi." Deidara threatened.

"By all means, go ahead. He can go with us." Haku laughed. "I'll invite Hidan too." he went on speaking of his boyfriend of almost a year. Of course what made it scandalous was that Hidan was already twenty and Haku was still sixteen. Both started dating when Haku, Sasuke, and Deidara went to visit Itachi at his temporary after school job at the bowling alley, Hidan being the one that fixed up anything that broke in the place, while Itachi taught people how to bowl. No one knew of the relationship beyond the five of them and Haku planned to keep it that way until he was eighteen.

"Great." Deidara grumbled as he pouted.

"What's great?" Itachi asked appearing out of nowhere, his arms automatically wrapping themselves around Deidara's waist when the blonde moved into them.

"We have to visit the museum." Deidara said in a way that made Sasuke think of someone saying they have to shovel dog shit.

"When?"

"Now." Sasuke told his older brother, by two years, in a no nonsense tone their mother used on them.

"This is my day off of work. I rather spend it-"

"Not fucking Deidara, great, that works for us too." Sasuke cut him off as Haku started laughing and Itachi and Deidara sent him a glare.

"Okay, I texted Hidan and he said he'd meet us there." Haku answered. "See he has no problems coming."

"Only because he likes to molest you regardless of where you are." Deidara said.

"Be that as it may, I don't care." Haku shrugged, opening his locker and tossing everything he didn't need inside, leaving it open for Sasuke and Deidara to do the same, since their lockers were on the other side of the hallway. "Okay I have the sheet of paper and a notebook-"

"Why are we going to the museum?" Itachi asked, his arm around Deidara's waist as he lead them toward his car.

"We have to do a report for Iruka sensei." Deidara answered, picking at his nails. "It's a theory of what we think happened to Prince Naruto. We have to figure out why he disappeared or if he was killed...or something like that."

"Well it is the final project of the first semester every year."

"Who did you get?" Sasuke asked him, jumping into the back seat of his brother's car along with Haku.

"Sir Temujin, Duke of Gele." Itachi answered after a bit of thought. "Of course we didn't get the prizes you guys are getting now. Instead we just got a page in the newspaper and a page in the Book of Theories. Of course it would have been cooler if the Book of Theories wasn't just something they have for highschool. Every theory in there is written by a highschool student from seventy years back."

"Who cares, we're going to win this year and were going to be remembered as the 'amazing group six' that figured out what happened to Prince Naruto." Deidara declared. "Not to mention I really want the money. Shopping just isn't the same when you're broke."

(-:-)

Sasuke made his way boredly down the hallways, looking for the hallway that would lead him toward the section he wanted. Behind him he heard Haku giggling at whatever Hidan was doing to him. He long gave up on Deidara and Itachi. The second they walked into the museum, both had disappeared. They could have been anywhere within the walls of this place. The museum was huge, covering over six blocks from all angles. Not to mention it had three floors and no elevators.

With a roll of his eyes toward Haku's moan and Hidan's dirty chuckles, Sasuke found an arrow declaring the Namikaze Kingdom. With a sigh, he realized that it headed up stairs to the second floor.

Thirty-seven steps later, and slightly exhausted and dizzy from going in a cirlce, Sasuke followed the next arrow toward the right hallway and right in front of him was the exhibit he wanted.

All around were paintings, sculptures, and artifacts of the family. The room was at least one third of the second floor, which made sense because back in the day, Konoha was one ruled by royalty and not government officals.

After a small debate in his head, Sasuke headed toward the case on his right and slowly began the journey around the room. Some of the stuff he saw or read seemed somewhat pointless. Some, so out there it couldn't be real, and others were just heartbreaking. Not only for Prince Naruto but for everyone involved in the family. Sasuke knew life wasn't easy for anyone, but the way they had it back then, it stunned him. Life seemed to be a constant war, and unending suspicion on everyones part. Everyone was your enemy and love and happiness was like a foreign object to their time period.

After reading about a story of King Minato's childhood, Sasuke felt slightly ill. The way the man was raised would have been a horrifying story of abuse. To think they believed the torture they put on him was making him into a better man.

With a flick of his bangs, Sasuke turned his head away from King Minato's painting and looked straight at a statue of a life-size Prince Naruto. His body vibrating with power even from that distance. The statue looked as if it was ready to take a step, his body in a defensive position. His face held determination, his eyes narrowed and seemed to be looking at something. In one hand he held a spear and in the other he held his shield. He wore, what Sasuke guessed to be, armor from that time. The way it looked reminded him a lot of what the Greek warriors once wore into battle.

Over all, Prince Naruto's statue looked like a real person just waiting to move. Sasuke half expected him to look at him and say 'boo'. That was how real it looked. He was tempted to reach over the red rope and touch it just to make sure it really was a statue and not someone covered in grey paint.

Looking at the stand in front of the statue, Sasuke read out loud, "'Prince Naruto's statue was commissioned on the day the Prince disappeared. Queen Kushina created the statue to show the kingdom that whenever her son went out to war, he would still be there, guarding them. It was a gift that the Prince never gained a chance to see. In honor of her missing son, Queen Kushina placed the statue of her son in the center of the garden just outside her chamber. Even on her last dying breath, Queen Kushina looked toward the statue and was said to have smiled, her son's name falling from her lips.'."

Even to Sasuke, that sounded freaky. With a snort toward the stand, Sasuke once more looked at the statue, his fingers itching to touch it. Unable to ignore the urge any longer, Sasuke looked over both shoulders before slowly reaching out one hand. Feeling his breath catch in his throat, he stretched his body farther and allowed his fingers to graze the back of the statue's hand.

"Busted!" Deidara shouted, making Sasuke jump and fall back, taking the stand and rope with him.

"You fucking bastard!" he shouted at his friend as his brother started laughing along with Haku and Hidan. With a glare toward the four, he went about untangling himself, Itachi being kind enough to help him up as he re-positioned the stand. "What the fuck is your problem!"

"I'm not the one touching what shouldn't be touched." Deidara smirked as he headed over toward him, his eyes taking Naruto in. "Though I would have been tempted too. This is supposed to be a replica of the real Prince Naruto and I gotta say, it's hot."

"Do you want to be single?" Itachi narrowed his eyes, pulling Deidara into his arms.

"Only if he's the other guy." Deidara smirked at Itachi, kissing his chin before turning to look at Naruto. "Don't be jealous over a statue...why haven't I ever noticed it before?"

"Maybe because you never stepped foot in this place." Haku offered as he quickly scanned what was on the stand. "So his mom kills him but makes a statue of him...that's kind of sick."

"She tried to seduce her son, that's sick." Deidara corrected. "She probably got her jollies off with this thing though...nasty. Thousands upon thousands years of old lady pussy..." he joked, making them all laugh.

"Can you blame her?" Haku asked, holding onto Hidan's arm. "I mean Prince Naruto is built. For a what? Fifteen year old? He's pretty fit. He's tall, and from that painting over there, he's tanned, and handsome. He just makes me feel all protected and that's just his statue."

"What the fuck?" Hidan glared at Haku. "I'm supposed to make you feel that."

"You do, baby," Haku grinned, raising up to kiss Hidan's cheek, "But you got to admit that Naruto's statue is very assertive and commanding. I'm almost feel sorry for the person that pisses him off."

"He's like the kind of person you want on your side of the war and at your back." Sasuke said.

"And up your ass." Deidara snickered, earning a slap on said ass from Itachi. "A man like that has to be fit under all that armor...we should check and see."

"What?" Sasuke and Haku gaped at their blonde friend as Itachi's and Hidan's jaws dropped.

"What? I'm just saying, that the person that made this statue had to have outlined everything, if they gave it this much detail. And from what I can remember, or hope I remember right, people back then didn't wear underwear." Deidara said moving closer to the statue.

"Deidara you are such a perv!" Sasuke whispered fierecly as he looked around with everyone else to see if a employee was anywhere near by. "Don't you get enough dick from Itachi!"

"Yes, but I just want to see. I have wet dreams waiting to happen and it won't be good if his dick is little, I'm hoping they didn't just flatten it up like an over grown Ken doll."

"You don't need wet dreams about him! You have me!" Itachi snarled angrily, reminding Sasuke of a wolf on the verge of attacking.

"Why dream of you, if I get the real you?" Deidara asked seductively as he stepped over the red rope and bent down toward the ground.

"Deidara this statue is old! If you break it, I highly doubt that any of our families could afford to pay for it even if they gave all of their money!" Haku hissed.

"I'm not going to break it." Deidara grinned over his shoulder as he knelt in front of the statue. With his hands braced on the floor, he tilted his head and leaned farther. "Oh my god!"

"What?" Haku and Sasuke asked as one, moving closer.

"This artist was a perv!" Deidara laughed moving back. "Everything is literally on display and there is nothing small about the package."

"I want to see." Haku said suddenly as he moved over the rope and knelt beside Deidara. "Oh wow...it looks so real...Prince Naruto must have been a hit with everyone...sure wished I lived back then."

"I don't think he's fully erect." Deidara whispered back, loud enough for all of them to hear. "Sasuke you have to see this."  
"What the fuck! My boyfriend is getting turned on by a damn statue's dick!" Hidan glared at the statue, looking as if he wanted to break it.

"Sasuke, come here." Deidara reached his hand back, waving him over.

"Deidara I'm not going...okay." Sasuke decided as he moved passed Itachi's gaping form and joined Deidara on the otherside of the rope. Tilting his head, he gasped at what he saw. The artist had went way out, even the hairs on his dick and balls were well defined. Every vain showed clearly and the slit at the end of his dick was there. "My dream guy is a statue." he decided as he moved back to grin at Haku and Deidara.

"I'm very tempted to touch it." Haku grinned as he looked back at Hidan.

"That is fucking nasty." Hidan growled.

"No wonder his mom wanted him." Deidara laughed as he moved to stand up, "I would have jumped his bones too."

"The paintings don't do him justice." Haku nodded getting up at the same time Deidara did and bumping into the other.

In slow motion Sasuke watched as Haku fell back down and Deidara went forward, his weight landing against the statue's sandled feet. Not even a second after Deidara landed, the statue wobbled a bit before it slowly fell forward against the marble floor, Hidan and Itachi barely dodging to either side as Sasuke pushed Deidara into Haku's laps.

With stunned eyes, all five of them just watched as the statue hit the floor, the loud crack echoing throughout the large room, as the spear broke on impact. They watched as the crack spread up the statue's arms and legs, creating more along the way, until the cracks met at the back.

"Oh fuck." Hidan whispered, looking paler then normal. "Oh fucking, fuck."

"I'm going to prison and becoming Bubba's bitch!" Deidara whispered fearfully as he made no move to get off of Haku, Haku not even seeming to have noticed Deidara was there.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Itachi said quickly, moving to grab Sasuke's arm to hoist him up and then doing the same to Deidara and Haku. "Come on." Itachi ordered as he dragged the two toward the nearest exit, pushing Hidan in front of him. "Sasuke-"

"It's moving." Sasuke said looking at the statue. "The fucking statue is moving!"

"What the hell are you talking about!" Hidan demanded as he spun around, "Let's go..." whatever he would have said afterwards faded away as his eyes got even wider.

Much like Sasuke's own as he watched the statue crumbling before them piece by piece, shaking as it did so. In stunned silence, Sasuke watched as the fingers on the broken handle of the spear move and release the handle, the other arm pulling free of the shield. When he saw the neck moving back and forth as he shook his head, Sasuke about fainted. In what seemed like a lifetime, the person before them, knelt on the ground, his hands dusting off the stone that clung to his skin. With a few blinks of his eyes, and opening and closing of his mouth, the statue turned to face them, the stone covered eyes being brushed away to show blue, blue eyes that couldn't be real.

"I thank you for your aid," the statue said with an accent of another time as he stood up and picked up his shield, frowing down at his broken weapon. "I have been locked in there for quite some time and did not think anyone would set me free." he went on as he banged the shield against the ground a few times, breaking off the rest of the stone and revealing a bronzed coloring underneath. "But to be truthful, I did not think that I would break free by three people looking up my tunic. And for your records, I was not erect to begin with, but the sight of so many mouths has changed that."

At his words, Sasuke blushed from head to toe, looking anywhere but the sta-man before him. The very sexy man before him, he might add.

"What the fuck..." Itachi whispered.  
"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Prince Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, first and only son of King Minato, and a descendant of Hashirama, the God of the Sun." Prince Naruto bowed at the waist. "Please tell me the names of my saviors." he went on as he looked at each of them, the dust the only thing clinging to his body, and armor as the stone covering layed forgotten at his feet.

"This is a fucking dream, right?" Hidan asked them all, looking ready to faint.

"Nay, for this would be my nightmare. Wishing release and waking to imprisonment." Prince Naruto shook his head.

"How the fuck did...you're real." Deidara whispered.

"Of course. I have been imprisioned for many years-" Prince Naruto started only to pause when red lights started flashing. "What is that noise? I have never heard it in all my travels through time?"

"Travels? Time?" Haku frowned.

"Who gives a fuck!" Hidan growled. "We have to leave now!"

"What about him?" Sasuke asked as Hidan grabbed Haku's hand and dragged him toward the door.

"Leave him. He's a historians dream. Let them have him."

"I am not familiar with the title," Prince Naruto started. "But if this noise is a dangerous being, I shall slay it for you. It is my honor-"

"Save the damn speech. Sasuke let's go." Itachi ordered as he followed Hidan, pulling Deidara along.

"Perhaps I can aid you," Naruto started, matching Sasuke's steps as he followed his brother. "I am a warrior, that has faced much through time."

"Look I'd love to have you, but fuck, your statue just broke and we are going to be fucked if they see it. Even though we set you free, we are still fucked." Sasuke said at the top of the emergency stair exit.

"But I am in your debt. I cannot leave your side until I have paid you back in full. I am honor bound to aid you next." Prince Naruto said, turning at the sound of footsteps running up the stairs. His hand tightened on his shield. "Perhaps I can save you from this enemy, I have no no blade or spear but my sh-"  
"No! They aren't my enemy, but they will be my damn demise if they catch me here." Sasuke said pushing the door open.

"I do not understand. I pride myself on learning quickly and through the ages I was forced to learn many ways of the people and speeches that continue to change-"

"Shut up." Sasuke whispered quickly as he started running down the stairs and to his dismay, Prince Naruto was right behind him. "I'm so fucked."

"Fucked is a term I heard many a times." Prince Naruto said. "It is said in many ways as well so I am unsure of which one you speak of."

Seeing the exit to the outside, Sasuke jumped down the last few steps and physically threw himself through the door. A few feet away he saw Itachi waiting in his car, waving frantically for him to hurry.

"What is that thing he resides within? I have seen other objects with those...wheels but the frame of it is off." Prince Naruto frowned as he ran beside Sasuke, his shield held against his body. On his brother's face, Sasuke saw the shock that was spread throughout the rest of them. He would bet if Hidan and Haku were still there, they would have the same gaping expression as Deidara and Itachi.

"Go away. Go back and save me that way." Sasuke demanded as he opened his brother's back door and got in, slamming it shut before Prince Naruto could enter. Within the next blink, Itachi moved his foot to the gas and moved the car forward, wishing to speed but not wishing to bring attention toward them. Just as he moved to the exit, Sasuke looked out the back window and saw Naruto still standing there, his armor still in place and his shield resting against his side. But it was the eyes that almost broke his heart. "Stop, Itachi we can't leave him."

"What the fuck do you mean-" Itachi started.

"He's not from our time. He knows nothing about today's generation and if the government gets a hold of him, what the hell do you think they'd do to him?" Sasuke demanded. "Go back and get him."

"Sasuke, he's not our problem." Itachi said.

"He became our problem when we broke his statue. Hurry before he does go back inside and people realize what and who he is." Sasuke glared at the back of his brother's head. With a curse, Itachi turned the car around and pulled over next to the Prince. "Get in." Sasuke said, pushing his door opened and scooting over. Without waiting to be told twice, Naruto moved his larger frame within Itachi's four door, roomy only seconds ago, car. "Shut the door!"

With a frown, Naruto rested the shield against Sasuke's knee, which brought a gasp of pain from Sasuke, as he did as told.

"Son of a bitch! It weighs more then a thousand pounds." Sasuke cringed as he tried to push the shield off of him.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to harm you." the Prince frowned again as he pulled his shield back toward himself, moving around to try and fit it comfortably within the car. The size of the shield reached from the floor of the car and if it had been standing straight up instead of leaning, it would have went through the roof. Even then, Sasuke had to practically lay sideways as the shield curved into the back window. What embarrased him was that he was almost face first in Naruto's thigh, very close to a dangerous zone. A very big dangerous zone.

Oh fuck, he thought to himself as his gaze refused to leave dangerous territory, would Iruka sensei believed them if they told him that Prince Naruto wasn't missing at all and in fact walking amongst them?


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"What is this?" Prince Naruto asked pointing to the microwave. "And this? Oh, what is this? Or that? Oh, I like this." he went on flicking the light switch on and off. For the last half hour, he had went crazy asking questions about everything, running from one object to the next and never waiting for an answer to anything. For ten minutes straight he had played with the air conditioner, marveling over the power he had over the machine.

He reminded Sasuke of a child. One that was built for temptation in skimpy armor, and a lovely size manhood. It took all Sasuke had to pay attention to his brother, Deidara, Haku, and Hidan speaking about what to do next. The brief flashes of Prince Naruto's bare ass was making him one horny teenager.

Hidan wanted to take Prince Naruto back, saying that it wasn't their business. Haku had sided with Sasuke on keeping him with them, arguing that he was so innocent in their ways he wouldn't know what was going on. Deidara was all for showing Prince Naruto around the house, getting a kick out of finally being smarter then somebody at the basics equipment of everyday living. Itachi was worried about what would happen to them should their parents find out who Prince Naruto was. And Sasuke, he just wanted to check him out and get him into bed, no, bad Sasuke. No bedding ancient princes.

"Amazing. The light fades away when you close it!" Prince Naruto gasped, opening the fridge door again and closing it seconds later. "What happens to the items inside? Do they disappear as well?"

"No, they stay in there." Deidara said, sounding like a teacher. "Now if you think this is cool, wait until you see the TV."

"TV? What is that? I have heard conversations between people as I was moved about. They spoke of this TV constantly. Is it a god?"

"It might as well be a god." Deidara said, moving to the little TV on the counter that Sasuke's mom used as she cooked. With a click of a button, Prince Naruto was face pressed against the screen, gasping in awe.

"Who are they? Are they stuck?" he asked, feeling the back of the TV and frowning. "I cannot reach them. Hello! Little people, can you hear me?"

"They aren't really in there." Deidara grinned, clicking the TV off, only to jump back when Prince Naruto glared at him. "Sorry." with a click of a button, the screen came back on and the dancing figures appeared before their eyes.

"Where do they go? How do they fit in here? Is this black magic? Did the wizard do this as well?" at that Sasuke wondered what wizard Prince Naruto was talking about.

"All we have to do is a drop-off. Drive to the musuem and just leave him there. We don't even have to stop." Hidan argued with Haku.

"No, you can drop yourself off because we aren't taking him back." Haku said, "Look at him, he's like a sweet innocent child in need of protecting."

"We don't even know what to do with him!" Hidan snapped. "We are young adults, barely able to take care of ourselves and you want to take care of him!"

"There is nothing innocent and sweet about him." Itachi said before Haku could answer Hidan, his glare saying volumes. "He was trained to be a warrior from birth. He's probably killed people. He's probably not even a virgin!"

"I fought for my country. It was an honor on my part to take my enemies hearts." Prince Naruto said, moving toward him, standing by Sasuke and making the raven blush. The armor just looked so hot on Prince Naruto. "Hundreds have died by my hands. I hold the scars of my enemies with pride upon my skin. For each death another scar is added to join the others."

"Wait you put them on you?"

"Of course," Prince Naruto nodded, moving his hands to the buckles connecting the armor together. With a few snaps, the chest piece came free, showing Sasuke a drool worthy sight. Of course, Haku and Deidara seemed to have no problem with the vision before them as both sighed and looked dopy. Hidan and Itachi, on the other hand looked annoyed and both seemed to have grown in the chest area and height. Werid... "These are the marks of my enemies deaths." he pointed to his right side. It took Sasuke a while to look away from the chest and abs of his newest wet dream. When he gazed at where Prince Naruto pointed, he gasped. All down his right side vertical lines, an inch long, ran from his waist to the side of his chest. There were seven rows of them, evenly marked. "This one was my first kill." Prince Naruto said proudly, pointing to a line in the fifth row, almost in the center of the line. "This one is from the rival of my kingdom. Oh this one is my favorite. It is the assassin that tried to take my life. She seduced her way into my tent and stabbed me here during our lovemaking. She was a fiesty one, but her-"

"Wait, she tried to kill you in bed?!" Haku gasped in shock.

"Of course," Prince Naruto grinned, making Sasuke jealous beyond reason. He had no reason to even feel such an emotion but hell, crushes just made reason go out the window. Though if he was back there, he would have so torn the girl to pieces. "She was good, almost took my life."

"What happened?" Hidan asked.

"I pulled her blade from my back and continued on with business."

"You what!" Sasuke snapped, seeing red. "She tried to kill you and you still slept with her!"

"Of course, she wanted it as much as I." Prince Naruto nodded as if it was nothing. "The tension and the want only grew with her act. We took our pleasure and then I took her life. I say she died happily. Afterwards I used her blade to add in this mark."

"You go, bro." Hidan grinned hand up, waiting for a high-five. "You don't do that, right. High fives aren't from your time." he said, dropping his hand as Prince Naruto continued to stare at him in confusion.

"Prince Naruto," Itachi started, pushing Hidan back.

"Naruto, please call me Naruto. To hold my title when you have freed my life would be dishonorable of me. I wish us to be on even standings." Naruto said.

"Naruto then." Itachi started only to stop when a car pulled up. "That's dad's car." he said softly when all heard the soft sqeak of the breaks. Their dad refused to take it to the shop, saying he'd fix it himself, but both Itachi and Sasuke knew that their dad would put it off until they needed a new car. "Oh crap."

"Upstairs!" Sasuke said quickly, grabbing a hold of Naruto's arm. Liking the play of muscle beneath his fingertips, Sasuke tried not to sigh like a girl. "Come on, Naruto!"

"Get his armor!" Haku said.

"It weighs more then I do!" Hidan grunted as he lifted the top part of Naruto's armor and stumbled after Sasuke and Haku. Cursing when he realized he was going to have to go up steps, Hidan grasped the armor tighter and used every ounce of energy to run. By the time he got to the top, he was exhausted. "Thanks for the help, Itachi." he glared at the raven.

"Anytime." Itachi grinned, opening a hall closet and moving some things around. "Put it there." he told Hidan, before pushing everything back in place to hide it. "You okay, old man?"

"Shut the fuck up." Hidan glared.

"What's that?" both heard Naruto asked as Haku, Deidara, and Sasuke shouted 'Don't touch that!' but it was too late, with a crash, whatever it was Naruto wasn't supposed to touch, hit the ground hard.

"I still say we should take him back." Hidan said, moving to see what happened.

(-:-)

"And everyone cleans themselves like this?" Naruto asked as he stood in the glass shower, slowly running his hand over his chest, the soap leaving a trail behind, only to be washed away.

"Yeah," Deidara answered as Haku and Sasuke silently nodded. All three couldn't look away from the sexy sight before them. They had locked Hidan and Itachi out of Sasuke's room, and decided it was up to them to teach Naruto the newer ways of life. What better place to start then the shower? "This way you know you get every inch of yourself. The slower you move your hand, the more you clean." the blonde lied through his teeth.

"I see." Naruto nodded, running his hand down his chest, their eyes following him. "And how long do your showers last? I do not think I took so long to clean myself before."

"A while. Don't want you to be dirty." Haku said seriously.

Fourty-five minutes wasn't that long, was it? Sasuke wondered as more soap trailed down Naruto's muscular legs.

"The water is getting colder." Naruto said, shivering slightly. "I do not think I can clean myself anymore then I have now."

"I think we can cut the water now." Sasuke said, pushing Haku and Deidara away to reach Naruto first with a towel. Turning off the water for the Prince, he motioned for Naruto to step onto the rug. "I'll help you dry off." he said patting the other's chest.

"Me too!" Deidara and Haku added quickly, trying to tear the towel from Sasuke's grip.

"I got this!" Sasuke bit out, pulling back.

"We want to help Naruto!" Deidara narrowed his eyes.

"He only needs one person, I'll do it." Haku stated.

"You two have boyfriends!" Sasuke reminded them, not releasing his hold on the towel. Instead all three pulled on their corners.

"So what?" Deidara said, pulling harder, throwing his weight into it.

"So this is like cheating!" Sasuke shouted.

"Is not!" Haku said.

"Is too!"

"NOT!" both Haku and Deidara said this time.

"TOO!" and just like that, the towel ripped into three pieces. Naruto stood in all his naked glory, ignoring all of them as he awed over the sink, going through things.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" all three shouted. "I DIDN'T DO THIS! YOU DID! STOP SAYING WHAT I'M SAYING!"

"What does this do?" Naruto asked, turning to face them, in his hand was something Sasuke hoped no one would ever find. He thought he hid it way underneath his sink! Looking toward said sink, Sasuke realized that Naruto's search had went in there as well.

"What is a dildo doing in your bathroom?" Deidara asked into the awkward silence. Their eyes each looking at the black dildo nine inches long, and at least two and a half inches thick. The base was flat, but everything else was firm and hard. And the way Naruto grabbed it around the middle...

"That's not mine!" Sasuke said quickly.

"This would explain his lack of boyfriends." Haku grinned. "He already had this big boy doing all he needed done."

"It vibrates." Deidara said, taking it from Naruto's hand using the towel. Flicking the button, causing a small buzz to quickly fill the room.

"What does it do? What is it?" Naruto asked curiously, looking closely, poking at it with his pointer finger.

"It's not mine! I don't use vibraters!" Sasuke lied, blushing furiously. He had only used it once for god's sake! Once! And that time hurt like a bitch. He couldn't even get it in. A big time waste of money!

"It feels odd." Naruto said, still poking it and making Sasuke blush even harder. "What do you do with this? It looks like a weapon."

"It is a weapon." Deidara grinned as Sasuke quickly took the dildo and tossed it back under the sink.

"I see." Naruto nodded, turning to look at Sasuke. "Your weapon makes no sense to me. I am unsure how you slay your enemies, perhaps you can show me how it works?"

"Oh god just kill me." Sasuke whispered as the other two cracked up. This day was not going well. First they crack a very ancient statue, then his dream guy comes to life, and now said dream guy has seen the most embarrasing thing he owns. Could this get any worse?

"Perhaps you can show me tomorrow?" Naruto suggested.

Or maybe it was only getting better? Sasuke wondered with a smirk growing on his face.

(-:-)

"So how long exactly is Sasuke's friend going to be staying?" Fugaku asked his wife as they got ready for bed.

"They didn't say. Sasuke said that he's a new student in school and that he wanted to make him feel welcome." Mikoto answered, combing her long black hair. "Isn't that sweet of Sasuke to take him under his wing?"

"Yes, sweet. That's what I'd call it." Fugaku muttered. He had seen the looks Sasuke was giving Naruto. More like his son finally hit puberty and wanted...no Fugaku, he told himself feeling disgusted, you do not think of your baby boy getting it on under your roof. Just like you pretend not to know when Deidara has snuck in and that the thumps coming from down the hall is someone moving furniture around.

Couldn't he have nonsexually active kids? Was that too much to ask? He thought he did well with Sasuke, but he supposed this was bound to happen. Just look at Itachi. What big brother did, little brother tended to follow.

"We have such kind caring children. I say we raised them well. Sasuke welcoming new students and Itachi tutoring Deidara." Mikoto went on, believeing the lies told to her, as Fugaku pretended to agree with her. Back in his day, they just called it sex, was it so hard to say that's what they were doing?

"Fugaku, darling, I believe we did our jobs as parents." Mikoto smiled happily as she climbed into bed beside him and pulled the covers over them. "Don't you agree?"

No, they failed. They raised sex addicts and horny children. "Yes, love. We did." but he would lie for his wife and just agree.

**A/N: Lost the stupid outline for this story, I remember bits and pieces of what I wanted to do, so we'll see what happens. Fourty plus on going stories is a lot of details to remember for each individual story XD.**


End file.
